


i can make you feel alive

by helenalives



Series: i hate accidents (except when we went from friends to this) [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Drabble, Fire Alarms, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, UPDATE I JUST LOOKED AND ITS 669 WORDS FUCKING NICE, no beta bc im a mess, this is so short that i'm not even running it through a word counter ok i dont care, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenalives/pseuds/helenalives
Summary: richie had just wanted to make coffee.orrichie is sleeping over at eddie's dorm and wants some coffee. it does not go well.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: i hate accidents (except when we went from friends to this) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567612
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	i can make you feel alive

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in thirty minutes and only wrote it because i wanted richie to say vibe check okay sue me

richie had just wanted to make coffee. 

he had been dating eddie for about a month now, with one of them sleeping at the other's dorm at least three days a week, and and he had planned to take eddie out to watch the sunrise out in the country, and wanted to get an early start. of course, waking up early had been a great plan in theory, but as soon as his alarm went off, richie felt like death. so, he decided to make coffee.

the kitchen on the floor of eddie's residence hall was small, and the coffee maker was different from the one he had at home, but how hard could it be to use?

very hard, apparently. richie had somehow managed to burn the coffee grounds and set the smoke alarm off. students filed out into the cold weather, bundled up and grumbling about being awake so early. that's exactly how he found eddie. he spotted him from across the parking lot and jogged over, coming up behind eddie. the shorter boy was wrapped in his comforter and a fuzzy blanket, wearing richie's hoodie and sweatpants, yawning.

"hi, baby. vibe check-- how ya feeling?"

eddie turned around to glare at the taller man. "not great, considering it's three in the morning and we're standing outside. it's freezing out here. and where were you? i woke up and you weren't there."

richie smiled sheepishly, ignoring the questions, and opened his arms, wrapping eddie in a hug. "here, sugar. i'll warm you up."

"richie."

"hm?" he looked down at the bundle of blankets and brown hair wrapped in his arms.

"where were you?" eddie looked up at him, all big brown eyes and pouty lips. _he's so beautiful._

"well, i was trying to make some coffee. but i-i think i did it wrong."

eddie's eyes widened a fraction. "rich, are you telling me you set off the fire alarm?"

richie moved one hand to scratch at the back of his neck and looked out at the sea of students around them. "well, uh… maybe?"

"richie, you're such an idiot. how do you screw up coffee that badly?" he felt eddie bury his face back into his shoulder.

"well, angel, we can't all be as good at cooking as you." he felt eddie smile at the pet name.

"but making coffee isn't even cooking! it's putting coffee grounds into the machine and then adding water! that's it!"

richie chuckled at how muffled eddie's voice was. "maybe i didn't put enough water in or something. i don't know."

"you're an idiot."

"yeah, but i'm your idiot. can't get rid of me now, eddie spaghetti." eddie lifted his head out of richie's shoulder and glared.

"won't be my idiot for much longer if you keep calling me that."

richie grinned down at the shorter boy, tightening his grip. "whatever you say, spaghetti man!"

eddie just sighed and scrunched his nose. _adorable._

"whatever, tozier."

they stood there, in their own little bubble, for a few more minutes. richie's hands were starting to go numb by the time a housing employee shouted that it was all clear to go back inside. richie sighed softly, squeezing eddie one last time before they parted. eddie pulled the blanket around his shoulders a little tighter before grabbing richie's hand to lead him back inside. richie stared down at their intertwined hands, smiling goofily. _i can't believe he's mine. he's mine, and he's so cute, and i'm gonna marry him someday._

he shook his head as if to dispel the thought. _too soon, tozier. slow your roll._

as soon as they reached eddie's floor, richie started walking in the opposite direction of the room, towards the kitchen, but eddie pulled him back. "no way, 'chee. i'm sleepy. you're coming back to bed to cuddle with me until a reasonable hour. your shitty coffee can wait." 

richie just smiled at the smaller boy and squeezed his hand. "yeah, okay."

there would be other sunrises to see, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh im sorry this is so short, but i wanted to get something out for this verse uwu. i'm currently sick and i just dropped out of college, so i haven't exactly had time to write too much for the past week or so! but i have an idea for a multi-chaptered fic, so keep an eye out for that. love y'all! happy holidays!
> 
> come find me on tumblr at helenaliveth.tumblr.com <3


End file.
